


Kallura One-Shots

by MageWarrior



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: This is a series of Kallura one-shots.





	Kallura One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this one-shot! I don't know whether or not this is a good one-shot or not.   
> Anyways, please enjoy reading and please comment and give feedback!

Allura was working with the Altean Colony to rebuild their home. Romelle was cooking some food out in the juniberry field with her friends Tavo and Merla. Allura smiled contentedly as the calm wind blew her long-braided hair. She was finally in Altea, living in peace with no war nor battle to fight.

She can finally live her life to the fullest. She then took out a juniberry flower in her hand and blew the petals away, just like she always does when she was spending time with her mother and father. “Allura! We need your help!” Romelle called out to the new Queen.

Allura came to Romelle and saw a Blade ship, her heart beats faster, hoping to see a certain Blade. She was walking towards them slowly seeing the Altean children watching the Blades with smiles and grins.

Romelle was not far behind Allura, she knew she was looking for someone. “Uh, Romelle, who is she looking for?” Merla asked.

“She is looking for Keith, who is part Galra and the former leader of Voltron.” Romelle replied.

Merla nodded in understanding and watched Allura engaged in a conversation with Acxa who came with resources for the Alteans. “Thank you so much Acxa.” Allura says.

“No problem, it’s the least we could do.” Acxa smiled.

Ezor came from behind Acxa and grinned, looking at Allura who sweats nervously. “You are definitely looking for someone.”

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about!” Allura stammered.

Acxa smirked knowing that she is looking for Keith. “If, you are looking for Keith, he was unable to come along. He has a meeting with Kolivan.” She saw Allura slumped down but hid her disappointment with a smile.

“Oh, I understand if he is busy. Please, if you seen him. I wanted to say hello to him.” Allura said as Acxa nodded with a smile.

Coran looked over the resources and nodded in approval as he let the Alteans work their way and built more houses. The Blades had brought them, materials and tools for building their new homes, food and water.

The new Castle of Lions is still under construction by the Olkarion and Pidge who was helping out with Ryner along with Lance and her brother Matt. Allura smiled seeing her two close friends are in a relationship and now on their way to marriage.

“Your highness.” Allura turned to a Coalition leader who approached her.

“Oh, how can I help you?” Allura asked politely.

“Well, we are aware that you are now Queen.” Said one of the Coalition leaders.

“Yes, Is something the matter?” Allura asked, raising an eyebrow. She saw Pidge and Lance coming to her side.

“Well, if you were to become Queen, you must marry an Altean or a royal from another planet in doing so.”

Allura was shocked to hear this and could see that they were serious about this and she refused to let anyone tell her what to do. She wants to make changes in the universe and for her people. She wants to do what’s best for Altea.

“What? Are you out of your quiznaking minds? My friend, Allura is capable in ruling Altea on her own!” Pidge angrily exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Lance agreed. “She is a great ruler even without a King!”

Allura was touched by her friends defending her. “Pidge, Lance. It’s alright.” Allura smiles and turned to the Coalition Leaders. “I will keep that in mind.”

Once they left, Allura frowned and thought of what they had said. Lance came to her, “Just forget what they said, Allura. I am sure you are going to do fine without a king.” Lance assures her.

“Yeah, you are a great leader already.” Pidge agrees, smiling at her friend.

“Thank you the both of you. Now, how is the Castle going?” Allura asked, looking up at the Castle.

“It’s going great, thanks to my fiancée here.” Lance winked at Pidge who smirked.

“Well, you helped too, Lance.” Pidge says, smiling at him.

“Perfect.  And uh, please uh, continue where you are at.” Allura says, awkwardly seeing they are flirting with each other.

She wished to be in a loving relationship with someone who cares for her and loves for who she is. And also, she wants to marry someone for love not by force. Allura sighed and then sat on the soft grass looking all over the reports.

She sighed tiredly as she looked around seeing couples everywhere and still is thinking of what the Coalition leaders had said to her. She couldn’t say anything back to stand up to herself. And then she saw them coming back to her.

“Your highness, is it alright if we discussed this matter, now?”

Allura silently nodded and went into a room where they had finished constructed. Allura sat down on a chair but then saw Lance, Pidge and Hunk present in the room with Coran standing beside her. Also, she saw Keith with Kosmo, she was about to say something to him, but the meeting had already started much to her dismay.

“It says here, according to the rules, you must marry a prince. We have been aware that you and that part Galra have been developing feelings for one another.” The Coalition leader said, referring to Keith.

Keith froze and stiffened at this while Kosmo growled at the officials. Keith wanted to punch him in the face buy couldn’t as Lance took the stand in defending him.

“So, what? To me they are pretty much perfect for each other.” Lance spatted angrily at them, defending Allura and Keith.

“Well, he is Galra, and she is Altean. They can never be together after what the Galra had done to the universe and to the Alteans.” Those words stung Allura and Keith hard. As if it is like a blade piercing through their broken hearts.

Pidge’s eyes twitched. “No one dare say that to my friends!”

Then the voice are now overlapping with Lance and Pidge arguing with the Coalition Leaders with Coran and Hunk trying to calm them down. Allura sighed tiredly and stood up trembling and broken, seeing that she cannot marry who she loves.

Everything around her freezes and she stood up and opened her mouth.

_“Written in stone_

_Every rule, every word_

_Centuries old and unbending_

_Stay in your place_

_Better seen and not heard_

_But now that story is ending.”_

Allura walked down singing low as she walk past her friends and the Coalition Leaders who were saying something back to her friends. She wanted to defend herself so much that she could’ve find her own voice and now, she wanted to stay strong for her friends and her people.

_“Cause I,_

_I cannot start to crumble_

_So, come on and try_

_Try to shut me and cut me down.”_

Allura looked at Keith who was standing and trying to defend himself and probably trying to defend her. Allura then looked at the leaders with a strong posture and then sang her heart out.

_“I won’t be silenced_

_You can’t keep me quiet_

_Wont tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won’t go speechless_

_Speechless_

_Let the storm in_

_I cannot be broken_

_No, I won’t live unspoken_

_Cause I know that I won’t go speechless_

_Try to lock me in this cage_

_I won’t just lay me down and die_

_I will take these broken wings_

_And watch me burn across the sky_

_And it echoes saying i…._

Allura sang with confidence and new found courage to try and speak up what she wants to say and wants to say that her feelings for Keith are true and full of love and commitment.

_“Won’t be silenced_

_No, you won’t see me tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won’t go speechless_

_Speechless!”_

Allura walked to a tapestry of a symbol of Altea and she grabbed it and feel the fabric with her thumb and she decides to change the symbol and symbolizes of hope and peace that her father once held up before the war began and wanted to unite the Galra and Alteans. She had learnt that not all Galra are not all bad. She then took it down with brute force and turned to the leaders with a fierce look on her face and marched up her throne.

_“Cause I’ll breathe_

_When they try to suffocate me_

_Don’t you underestimate me_

_Cause I know that I won’t go speechless_

_All I know is I won’t go speechless_

_Speechless!”_

Allura stopped singing and looked at everyone as they continued to argue again and stood up. “STOP!”

Everyone turned to Allura who stood up from her chair and walked down at the staircase. “I respect that you want me to follow the simplest rules and the law but this, I can tell you. My love for Keith never change. They never change. He has helped me and helped me to open my eyes seeing that all Galra are misunderstood, were manipulated into fighting someone else’s war.” Allura said as she walked them.

“Keith is an honourable, gentle, kind, courageous and selfless man I have ever met. He is a great leader that everyone could count on.” Allura says as she looked at Keith at her. “And I am Queen, I shall change the rule.”

“But your highness…”

“As Queen Allura of Altea, I hereby change the law, a princess shall marry whom she marries out of love not by force. Is that understood?” Allura asked.

“But..”

“Is that understood?” Allura asked again, looking at the leader in the eyes. This time they could see the fire in her eyes.

Then the Coalition leaders gave up seeing that Queen Allura truly loves Keith, who is part Galra. “Yes, understood.” Allura nodded, satisfied.

After that meeting, Allura was standing in the balcony looking down at her people. “May I come in, your highness?”

Allura smiled and laughed a little seeing Keith at the entrance of her room, “You may.”

Keith nodded and awkwardly walked inside her room. “So…”

“Soo…”

Keith came closer to Allura, holding her hand closely to him and looked into her eyes. “Is it true bout everything you have said?”

“Yes. Every word and I meant it.” Allura replied caressed his scarred cheek. “I don’t care what everyone says about us.”

Keith smiled and then put back a hair strand behind her ear and then leaned in, capturing her lips. Allura closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him with Keith’s arms securely wrapping around her waist.

As they broke away from the kiss, Keith and Allura pressed their forehead against each other enjoying each other’s company. Knowing that they’ll be together. No matter what other might think or say about them, they’ll always be there for each other to let others know that their love is strong.

 

 


End file.
